Emergency situations normally warrant a responsible party to alert others by using their telephone or mobile device and placing a call. In some instances, the mobile device or telephone may be out of reach when the individual in an emergency needs the device. In other situations, the individual may have lost their mobile device. In these situations, the individual must find other ways to inform responsible parties of their current predicament. This problem is alleviated somewhat with home security systems where a company is responsible for remotely monitoring the home in order to alert police or firefighters. The home security system unfortunately does not extend beyond the home environment. In certain instances, even within the home, the individual needs to remember to turn on the alarm system in order for the home security system to be effective.